The conventional molybdenum-manganese metallized bond has been used for years in the metallization of ceramics in the tube industry. The bonds are strong, but have a variable thermal impedance which depends on the thickness of the glassey phase between metal and ceramic. Their RF loss is also too high.
Two component sputtered metallized bonds, as for example, chromium followed by copper and molybdenum followed by copper have also been used to metallize ceramics. Brazing shims have then been used to subsequently brace the metallized parts to a metal surface.
Another technique of metallizing ceramics has involved sputtering a chromium layer followed by a molybdenum layer. A copper layer was then added by evaporation, the copper serving as a brazing alloy for brazing to molybdenum parts.